


Pir8 Captains Have Layers

by NobodyIP (WilliamLeonard)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dialoglog, Gen, Shrek - Freeform, crackfic, thank you gigapause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamLeonard/pseuds/NobodyIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Vriska is Shrek.</p><p>(Come on, with a summary like that, how can you resist?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pir8 Captains Have Layers

> VRISKA: For your information, Tavros, there's a lot more to being a pir8 captain than people think.  
> TAVROS: uH,,, dO YOU HAVE AN EXAMPLE,  
>  VRISKA: An example? Hmmmmmmmm........  
>  VRISKA: Pir8 captains are... like onions!  
> TAVROS: oH, sO YOU ALL STINK,  
>  VRISKA: Exactly! They- wait, _wh8t??_ No!!!!!!!!  
>  TAVROS: oR YOU MAKE PEOPLE CRY,,,  
>  VRISKA: I guess so, 8ut that's n8t the point!!!  
> TAVROS: wHEN YOU'RE LEFT OUT IN THE SUN, dO YOU GET ALL BROWN, aND START SPROUTING TINY LITTLE WHITE HAIRS,  
>  VRISKA: TAVROS WH8T THE _FUCK_ ARE Y8U EVEN T8LKING ABOUT????????  
>  VRISKA: THE ANSWER IS 'L8YERS'!!!!!!!! Pir8 captains have layers. Onions have layers.  
>  VRISKA: You get it? We 8oth have layers! That's the answer!  
>  VRISKA: How could you N8T guess that?? It's the simplest thing ever!  
>  VRISKA: 8ut noooooooo, you have to 8e as 8ad at guessing simple answers correctly as you are at everything else.  
>  TAVROS: ,,,  
>  TAVROS: }:(  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING


End file.
